Tahun Baru, untuk Kejutan
by kindovvf
Summary: Natsu bangun dengan perasaan setengah bermimpi.


7Seeds (c) Tamura Yumi.

* * *

Natsu bangun dengan perasaan setengah bermimpi.

Dia mendengar letupan kembang api di kejauhan, yang membuatnya berpikir apakah tadi itu mimpi atau kenyataan, tapi seruan Ango di latar belakang membuyarkan segala renungan.

Natsu melirik jam dinding. Pukul sebelas lima lima. Lima menit jelang tahun baru. Memikirkan tahun baru, Natsu tidak punya ide apapun. Baginya sama saja seperti hari lain. Bedanya kau hanya bertambah tua, tapi bertambah tua pun sejatinya terjadi setiap detik, lantas apa yang membuat tahun baru jadi spesial?

Natsu menyingkirkan handuk lembap dari dahi, ia letakkan di dalam baskom yang berisi sedikit air di atas nakas. Turun dari tempat tidur, ia merasa tidak begitu pusing dan panas seperti tadi malam. Tapi sebaiknya ia mengambil jaket daripada diseret Ango kembali ke timbunan selimut (cukup sekali, cukup sekali). Natsu membuka pintu, mengamati koridor sesaat entah untuk apa. Lampu-lampunya sudah dimatikan. Tidak terpikir memakai sandal kamar, dia menyelipkan diri keluar. Suara Ango terdengar dari halaman belakang. Dia akan coba ke sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak seperti tadi," Natsu mempercepat langkah begitu mendengar suara Ango kian dekat. Dengan siapa Ango bicara? "Suaramu itu bisa membangunkan Natsu."

"Itu bagus," sahut satu suara cuek namun bersemangat. Natsu melebarkan mata. Bohong kalau ia tidak mengenal suara itu. "Biar dia segera bangun dan ke sini!"

"Aku tidak keberatan," tukas Ango mengkal. "Kalau dia tidak sedang demam!"

Natsu mendorong pintu terlalu cepat. Tapi dia berhasil tidak tersandung. Setengah berharap setengah tidak menyangka, matanya mencari-cari. Dengan cepat ia menemukan Semimaru. _Semimaru._ "Semimaru!" katanya, merasa ruah gembira meledak dalam hatinya. Telak melupakan rasa tidak enak di kepala yang belum sembuh benar.

"Aha! Aku tahu kamu bakal datang!" Semimaru melambai-lambaikan capit daging berlumur sesuatu yang terlihat seperti cairan bumbu. "Sini, sini, Natsu! Kita pesta!"

Natsu menutup pintu terburu-buru lagi, hampir menjepit jemari sendiri. Kaki telanjangnya seketika menginjak rumput-rumput lembap. "Apa ... kenapa kamu ... di sini?"

"Ha! Kamu masih saja lamban, ya!" Semimaru berujar santai, Natsu sama sekali tidak tersinggung, "lihat saja sendiri, kita akan pesta barbekyu!"

Ango tiba di sampingnya tepat ketika Natsu menyadari halaman belakang rumah mereka tidak pernah seramai ini. Tikar lebar digelar di tengah. Arashi dan Matsuri tengah menata piring-piring, di dekat mereka ada bungkusan besar entah berisi apa. Ada Chimaki di sebelah Semimaru dan pemanggang, membawa mangkuk bumbu sambil menunggu instruksi Semimaru mengolesi daging. Hotaru dan Botan memegang kembang api untuk disulut. Mendengar Semimaru memanggil nama _nya_ , mereka menoleh, dan Natsu dapat mendengar dengan jelas sapaan khas mereka. Halo Natsu, apa kabar, Natsu-chan, ayo ke sini, maaf kami merusuh di rumahmu, Natsu, Natsu, lama tidak bertemu, sini, sini, cepat. Natsu mendengar suara-suara ceria. Untuk sesaat ia meragukan kewarasannya tentang perbedaan mimpi dan kenyataan. Yang Natsu tahu, ia sudah tidak bertemu mereka sejak kelulusan lima tahun lalu, topi-topi wisuda dilempar ramai-ramai ke langit, dan seharusnya mereka tengah berpencar-pencar di penjuru negeri dengan studi atau pekerjaan masing-masing alih-alih memenuhi halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia menoleh pada Ango. Meminta penjelasan. Kembang api dari berbagai tempat memenuhi angkasa, meledak dengan letupan warna-warni; membuatnya silau.

"Mereka datang tiba-tiba," Ango membuang napas. Kentara menyerah. Dia menempelkan punggung tangan pada dahi Natsu. "Lalu ribut mau menemuimu. Kubilang kamu tidur, dan ... anggap saja mereka cukup persisten untuk ngotot menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersamamu."

"Chimaki itu bumbunya kebanyakan!"

"Semi-chan berisik saja dari tadi!"

"Panggangan dagingmu itu beli di mana?"

"Bisa tidak kamu simpan pertanyaan tidak pentingmu itu, Arashi?"

Natsu kehabisan kata-kata. _Itu benar-benar mereka ... kan?_

"Duh Ango," Semimaru berdecak kesal, sudah setengah jalan ingin melempar sepotong daging setengah matang tepat ke muka Ango. "Santai lah. Kami tidak bakal ngapa-ngapain Natsu-mu, kok!"

Ango hampir melotot pada Semimaru. "Setidaknya suhu badanmu sudah turun. Terserah lah," Ango membuang napas lagi, berusaha menyabar-nyabarkan diri. "Semimaru bilang dia butuh piring tambahan. Di lemari ada banyak."

"Ango," Natsu cepat-cepat menarik ujung baju Ango sebelum yang bersangkutan keburu pergi mengambil piring. "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Ango menatap mata Natsu, mengangkat alis. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Memangnya kamu tidak kangen teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku ... kangen mereka," jawab Natsu. Nada bicaranya terdengar haru sekaligus terkenang.

"Asal kamu langsung pergi tidur saat merasa tidak enak badan," Ango mengangkat bahu. "Syaratnya mudah, kan."

Natsu tidak ingin menahan senyum. Dia berbalik, melangkahi batu-batu pijakan senang hati. Tetap ada bagian hatinya yang berharap seruan Semimaru, tawa Matsuri yang memeluk bahunya riang, senyum Arashi, Chimaki, juga Botan dan Hotaru yang menyuruhnya menyulut kembang api bersama, bukanlah mimpi. Mungkin jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat, atau lebih satu, dua, berapa pun tidak masalah. Mungkin semesta sudah menyiapkan lembaran baru untuk ditulisi kisah baru pula. Mungkin masih banyak penyesalan dan hal tak tuntas di waktu-waktu lalu. Namun tidak masalah, tidak masalah.

"Apa kabar, Natsu?"

"Wah, bagaimana kami harus memanggilmu sekarang? Nyonya Ango?"

"Natsu-chan jadi cantik."

"Chimaki sudah kubilang itu kamu kebanyakan oles bumbunya! Nggak murah, tahu!"

"Tapi baunya jadi enak."

"Kepalamu!"

"Awal tahun ini nasib Semimaru bakal tidak begitu bagus."

"Apa?! Sejak kapan kamu ngintip garis tanganku?"

"Sudah, sudah. Ini kan, reuni kita setelah sekian lama. Semimaru jangan monopoli pembicaraan."

"Kenapa semua jadi salahku?!"

"Kalian cerewet sekali. Lihat, Natsu mau ngomong jadi tidak bisa."

Natsu ada di antara teman-teman yang selalu ia rindukan, dan ada pula Ango; dan itu semua sudah cukup.

 _Selamat tahun baru!_

* * *

a/n: fanfiksi kedua di fandom ini, setelah untuk kesekian kalinya kembali keracunan hints angonatsu di kapal-apa-itu-namanya-shelter-persenjataan? fik taun baru yang dipablis telat orzorz. jangan tanya fokus ceritanya apa ya haha—awalnya cuma mau fokus di uhukdomestic!AUuhuk buat AngoNatsu tapi ujung-ujungnya kok malah ndak terasa (…) dibilang fokus ke friendship-ala-ala-reuni pun ndak juga #goleran. omong-omong, selamat tahun baru /o


End file.
